Calling all Critters Big and Small
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter stories - some connected, some not - written from the prompts of the "The Grounds: Care of Magical Creatures" in the "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)" forum.
1. Yummy (or Maybe Icky)

_**Yummy (Or Maybe Icky)**_

* * *

**Write about something seemingly mundane that is in fact magical in origin. (This may be a person, a place, an object, a historical event... you get the idea.)**

**Your word minimum is 400, and the maximum is 2000.**

**Characters: OCs**

**... ... ...**

Sitting on a park bench, two men, one tall, one short, ate their lunches. Taking a bite of his turkey on wheat, the short one's gaze went to a couple of little children eating gobs of candy out of a clear bag between them. They were devouring what appeared to be jelly beans - which really wasn't a problem, but then one of the children's faces twisted into a mean scowl. Elbowing his friend, the man asked the tall one "what do you think they just ate? Cardboard?"

Rolling his eyes, the tall man made a derisive noise and turned his head to look down on the shorter man over his bulbous nose. "Please Richard," he muttered; "Muggles aren't _that _ingenious. The little brat probably just bit into a bad one."

Huffing in good-natured patience, Richard smiled. "I don't know, look at them 'cars' they have. I'd say that's pretty clever Norbert!"

"You _would_," the tall one sniffed as he went back to stirring his cold tomato soup.

Suddenly, one of the children turned away from the bag; small face a might paler. The child spat out his jelly bean. "_Ew_!" they spat. "Rubber flavor!"

"I just ate what I think must have been grass or twig," the other said; squeezing their friend's round shoulder in sympathy.

Turning to his friend, Richard started "You don't think-"

"-some idiot left Bott's Every Flavour where a muggle could get at it!" Norbert finished in horror. "Think of the paper work some poor sod's going to have to do to correct this!" The tall man moaned as he spilled a bit of his soup in his frenzy.

Lifting his hands in a placating way, the short man managed to shake some crumbs off on his friend. "Calm down Norbert," Richard soothed. "It's just candy. And not even the _fun _stuff. Just think what they'd do if they found a Chocolate Frog!"

Still looking quite upset, the tall man slumped in his spot. "It's still a risk to our world," he sighed.

"I don't think so," the small man smirked. "Take a gander;" he nudged.

Looking back to the little children, one of them ate another bean with pursed lips. "I can never decide if I like Jelly Belly's gross-out beans," they sighed. "Some of them really _do _taste like what they're supposed to."

Nodding the other popped a handful in their mouth. "Yeah," they agreed. "But think of the _science_ that went into making 'em! It's really neat."

"I guess," the child agreed as they closed their eyes and ate another bean.

"See?" Richard prompted. "They all just think it was _science _that made those flavors!"

Norbert scoffed. "_Science_! Muggles and their crazy ideas."

"I know right?" The small man chuckled as he settled back against the park bench.

* * *

**As can be seen, my mundane thing is jelly beans! What do you guys think? I'm kind of getting by by the skin of my teeth on the word count...do I pack enough in there for it? Or do you think it would be better with more fleshing out?**

**Now, ****let me see if I can't explain this fic a bit to you guys...so I joined this forum called "****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)" and in this forum you can pick to be a "student" and participate in "classes" where they give you writing prompts that are later graded and depending on how well you do, the "house" you were sorted into will get points.**

**This is my story for The Care of Magical Creatures assignments, ergo the title _Calling all Critters Big and Small_.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. The First Husband

_**The First Husband**_

* * *

**Write about someone losing themselves in or thriving on a lust for war or for blood. **

**Your assignment must be 500 to 1000 words long.**

**Characters: Mrs. (Glinda) Zabini**

**... ... ...**

In the evening shadows of tall windows, a man and woman wrestled among the sheets. Panting, sighing, crying, whispering, laughing and everything in between as they worked their way to the peak of their activity. The woman, young and beautiful rode the man with her eyes closed and mouth opened.

"Ahh...ah, ah!"

A wicked smirk, framed by dark tresses filled her mind's eye and the young woman could almost imagine her laughing-

"God, _yes_!"

The newly minted wife's eyes popped open to stare down into the finely lined flushed face of her husband. He was _ruining _her climax! The one joy she would have as his wife! A sudden rage overcoming her, Glinda thrust forward and with a piercing shriek went for his throat.

The man's eyes opened and his fingers curled around her petit hands. "Gl-Glinda*...!" He choked.

Glinda did not stop. She screamed furious and pressed harder and harder until the spark of life died from silver-gray eyes. Once he went limp beneath her, Glinda got off him and stared.

_Oh dear_...

The newly minted widow thought at the sight of her husband's body. What did she do? What _could _she do? Maybe...yes, some men had interesting tastes in sex and she _was _so young, surely with a few tears and some appropriate sobbing she could convince them? Of course she could. If not, a bit of flirting and possibly a little more would let this be swept beneath the rug._  
_

Going to her husband's side, Glinda pulled the sheets up from the end of the bed and smoothed them over him. It was too bad he was dead, he had such a vicious cunning...so much like dear Bellatrix's. It had been what attracted her to begin with, actually. He remind Glinda of her schoolgirl friend and crush Bellatrix Black now Lestrange.

Closing his eyelids over his dead stare, Glinda went for the floo; but stopped at the sight of herself in the mirror. She was naked. Frowning at her reflection, Glinda decided slipping on a robe would be best; modesty would be something that would come to mind whilst panicking, wouldn't it? Glinda hoped it did, at least. She had no interest in letting strangers gawk at her as she explained what happened.

Slipping on a robe that was left by the doorway, the widow worked up a good sob and a stream of tears as she ran at the fireplace and threw down a bit of flew. After calling for the Law Enforcement, she shoved her head into the flames and screamed "My husband! My husband's _dead_!" And finished it with a terribly piercing wail.

At the way the occupants of the room she called startled, Glinda knew they'd believe whatever she told them. How could they not? A pretty face like hers couldn't lie.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did I fulfill the prompt well enough? Did you like Glinda's character?**

***The name I've given Mrs. Zabini is one I picked for her in another of my fics called _We can Begin the World All Over Again._**

**Remember, these stories are thanks to the prompts given to me by Care of Magical Creatures on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum.**

**To reviewers, KodeV and The Dark One Rising; thanks you guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think with a review!**


End file.
